Sweet Dreams
by thilia87
Summary: Will und Jack übernachten in Tortuga und haben ein intressantes Erlebnis im Hotelzimmer... Warnings: Slash!


Disclaimer: Jack und Will gehören Disney, die Geschichte gehört mir.

Author's Note: Das hier ist meine allererste Fanfiction und die einzige auf deutsch. Seht euch mein Profil an, wo ihr die Adresse zu meinen weiteren Fics findet. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch. Reviewt bitte und seit nicht zu streng, da ich sie vor etwa 2 Jahren geschrieben habe ;)

Sweet Dreams

Es war nach Mitternacht. Jack und Will hatten sich in einem billigen, dafür aber auch ziemlich schäbigen Lokal für die Nacht einquartiert. Zwei Männer, ein Bett- Jack hatte (ganz Gentleman) auf die Gelegenheit, mal in einem mehr oder weniger bequemen Bett zu schlafen, verzichtet und es Will überlassen. Er selbst lag nun auf der Couch und wälzte sich hin und her. Schlafen konnte er sowieso nicht mehr, also setzte er sich auf und spähte rüber zu Will. Er hörte sein leises Schnarchen und Gemurmel und versuchte zu verstehen, worüber der Schmied wohl im Schlaf sprach. Er erhob sich leise und wagte sich näher an das Bett heran. Das Licht des hellen Vollmondes schien schwach in das Zimmer hinein, sodass Jack den Jungen etwas eingehender betrachten konnte. Er war hübsch, durchaus, das hatte Jack auch schon in der Schmiede erkannt. Er ließ seinen Blick über Wills schlanken, aber muskulösen Körper gleiten und sein Blick verweilte auf seiner Köpermitte, wo sich ihm, trotz der Hosen, die der Schmied zu Jacks Bedauern noch trug, eine leichte Erregung präsentierte. Jack musste grinsen und fragte sich jetzt, mehr als vorher, was zum Teufel Will wohl gerade träumte. Er dachte an die junge Miss Swann und dass Will wohl gerade von sanften, scheuen Berührungen dieser fantasierte. Deshalb versteht man umso mehr des Piraten Überraschung als Will plötzlich einen Seufzer ausstieß, der sich verdächtig nach „Jack" angehört hatte. Verblüfft blickte Jack in Wills Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, aber seine hübschen Lippen umspielte jetzt ein Lächeln. Der Pirat verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Hatte der Schmied eben seinen Namen geseufzt oder hatte Jack sich, was wohl wahrscheinlicher war, verhört? Schließlich war er auch nicht mehr der Jüngste und es konnte durchaus sein, dass sein sonst so scharfes Gehör anfing, ihn zu trügen begann. Er blickte auf die Erregung des jungen Mannes, die immerzu weiter anschwoll.

Da! Da war es noch mal. Eindeutig. Der junge Schmied hatte jetzt Jacks Namen klar und deutlich gestöhnt. Ein Schauder lief durch Jacks Körper und er schluckte. Konnte es denn in der Tat wirklich möglich sein, dass Will solche Träume von ihm hatte? Er wagte es nicht zu hoffen, aber schon allein die Vorstellung davon verursachte ein Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend. Jack schluckte erneut und ließ sich sanft neben dem jungen Mann auf das Bett nieder, den Blick nicht von dessen Gesicht wendend. Die Frage, was Will wohl sagen würde, wenn er jetzt aufwachen würde verdrängend, ließ Jack seine Fingerspitzen über Wills Wange gleiten. Der Schlafende zeigte keine Reaktion und so führte Jack den Weg seiner Hand weiter, die jetzt sanft über Wills Hals streichelte. Sein Blick folgte seiner Hand, die jetzt über die nackte Brust des Schmiedes strich. Als sie weiter runter zum Bauch wandern wollte, bewegte sich Will plötzlich und der Pirat zog seine Hand ruckartig zurück und blickte in das Gesicht des Schmiedes. Will öffnete die Augen und sah Jack ausdruckslos an. Jack sah Will ebenfalls an und hielt den Atem an. Will schien seine eigene Erregung nicht zu bemerken, denn er fragte nur flüsternd, ob Jack nicht schlafen könne. Dieser räusperte sich und nickte mit dem Kopf. Daraufhin drehte Will ihm den Rücken zu und machte dem Piraten etwas Platz auf dem Bett. Jack zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, nahm das Angebot aber an und machte es sich bequem. Er starrte Wills Rücken an und fragte sich, warum der Schmied ihn nicht einfach aus dem Bett geworfen hatte und kam schlussendlich zu dem Entschluss, dass Will wohl noch im Halbschlaf war. Dann drehte er sich um und versuchte zu schlafen.

Nachdem Will sich umgedreht hatte, wurde ihm klar, was er gerade getan hatte. Er teilte gerade mit einem Piraten sein Bett. Unfassbar. Warum war er aufgewacht? Sein Blick wanderte runter zu seinem in der engen Hose schmerzenden und steifen Glied. Seine Augen weiteten sich, denn jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder ein, wovon er geträumt hatte. Stimmte es wirklich, dass der Traum über Jack Sparrow ihn in diese Verfassung gebracht hatte? Er musste zugeben, der Pirat ließ in ihm bisher unbekannte, verborgene Sehnsüchte aufkommen. Jack war attraktiv, keine Frage, aber dass er wirklich wollte, dass der ältere Mann ihn an Stellen liebkoste, die er selbst nicht mal ohne Scham berührte… Er hörte wie Jack sich umdrehte und blickte über seine Schulter. Jack war noch komplett angezogen, aber auch durch die Kleider konnte man erkennen, dass er sehr gut gebaut war. Will ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken für diese Überlegungen. Er drehte sich um und betrachtete Jacks Rücken.

Er spürte Wills heißen Atem in seinem Hals. Was zum Teufel hatte der kleine nur mit ihm vor? Wollte er ihn erregen, so hatte er das schon geschafft. Jack hielt die Luft an und versuchte, bei der kitzelnden Berührung von Wills Atem auf seiner Haut nicht durchzudrehen. „Jack?" Seine Stimme klang fast schüchtern. Jack schluckte. „Hm?" Er drehte sich nicht um, weil er sich selbst nicht traute. Müsste er jetzt in diese braunen Hundeaugen sehen, würde er wahrscheinlich die Kontrolle über sich verlieren und den jungen Mann einfach küssen. Er spürte, wie Wills Hand sanft über seine Schulter strich und er erneut seinen Namen aussprach. Jack blickte über die Schulter, mitten in die tiefbraunen Augen des Schmiedes: „Was gibt's denn?" Will hob den Kopf und küsste den Piraten scheu in den Mundwinkel und sah ihn danach schuldbewusst an. Jack sah Will eine Zeit lang ausdruckslos an und drehte sich dann langsam zu ihm. Immer noch sah er ihn an und fuhr zärtlich über die Wange des jüngeren Mannes. Ein Lächeln huschte über dessen Gesicht, woraufhin sich Jack nach vorne beugte und ihm einen Kuss zurückgab. Es sollte ein kurzer Kuss werden, flüchtig, aber dennoch liebevoll, aber Will ließ von den Lippen des älteren Mannes nicht mehr ab. Er hatte die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und hielt in nun bei sich. Jack konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, schloss seine Augen und vertiefte den Kuss. Langsam wagte sich auch seine Zunge forschend über die Lippen des anderen zu streichen. Will ahmte jede seiner Berührungen nach, erforschte seinerseits mit seiner Zunge den Mund des Piraten, küsste ihn, saugte, knabberte mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit an seiner Unterlippe…

Anfangs wusste Will nicht, was er tat, doch jetzt wurde es ihm klar. Er wollte es, war sich bewusst, dass er für Jack mehr empfand als er vielleicht anfangs gedacht hätte. Es war anders, so anders einen Mann, Captain Jack Sparrow, zu küssen. Anders, aber nicht zwangsweise schlechter. Er genoss die fordernden, aber gleichzeitig zögernden Bewegungen von Jacks Zunge und erwiderte sie mit seiner ganzen Leidenschaft. Auf einmal spürte er Jacks große, raue Hände, die sanft über seinen Oberkörper streichelten, über seine Brust, seine Brustwarzen, die sich bei der Begegnung mit Jacks Fingerspitzen verhärteten, über seinen Bauch strich, sanft seinen Nabel umkreiste. Will fing an, den Piraten zu entkleiden, mit einigen anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, gelang es ihm dann schließlich doch, ihm sein Hemd abzunehmen. Er ließ seinen Blick über Jacks Oberkörper gleiten und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen besorgt über die noch nicht ganz verheilten Wunden und Narben. Dann schaute er in Jacks Augen und auf dessen Lippen hatte sich ein Lächeln ausgebreitet, das Will sagen sollte, dass der Schmerz längst verflogen war. Will erwiderte Jacks Lächeln und fing an, seinen Hals zu küssen, an der gebräunten Haut zu nagen, sie zu liebkosen. Er atmete Jacks unverwechselbaren Duft ein, der eine Mischung aus Rum und dem Meer war. Er küsste sich seinen Weg weiter nach unten ließ seine Lippen über Jacks Schlüsselbeine gleiten, seine Zunge seine Brustwarzen umkreisen, sanft ihn diese beißen und entlockte Jack stets lustvolle Seufzer.

War es ein Traum oder war es die Realität, in der der junge Schmied, den Jack vor noch nicht mal 2 Tagen kennen gelernt hatte ihn küsste, liebkoste, streichelte, durch seine bloße Anwesenheit schon fast zum Höhepunkt trieb? Er genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, die ihm Will entgegenbrachte, aber er entschloss, dass jetzt er dran war, den Schmied zu verwöhnen und ihn in diese ihm unbekannten Gewässer einzuführen. Er war sich sicher, der Schmied verfügte über kaum Erfahrung mit Frauen, geschweige denn mit Männern und er fühlte sich geehrt, Will alles zu zeigen, was er bereit war, zu lernen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Wills Haare und hob mit dem Finger dessen Kinn hoch und zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen. Er drückte Will mit aller Sanftheit aufs Bett. Wills fragenden Blick beantwortete er mit einem warmen Lächeln und legte sich auf ihn, sah ihm tief in die Augen. Dieser Schmied stellte etwas mit seinen Gefühlen an, so was hatte Jack in seinem Leben noch nicht erlebt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Liebe war, aber es waren verdammt starke Gefühle, die er für Will hegte. Er strich dem Jungen die Haare aus dem Gesicht und versehrte es mit Küssen. Dann ergriff seine Zunge wieder Besitz über Wills Mund und ließ ihn wissen, was er dem Piraten bedeutete. Währenddessen fuhr seine Hand sanft über Wills Brust, runter zu seinem Bauch und strich dann flüchtig über die pralle Hose.

„Jack…" Will seufzte lustvoll und spätestens jetzt wurde dem Piraten klar, dass Will mehr wollte, mehr von ihm spüren wollte. Er lächelte und entledigte den Schmied seiner Hose, bevor er sich selbst seine eigene, sowie die restliche Kleidung vom Leibe riss. Er spürte wie Will ihn musterte, wie Blicke über seinen Körper huschten und schließlich auf seiner jetzt entblößten Erregung hängen blieben. Der Ausdruck von Lust und Verlangen in Wills Augen, ließ den älteren Mann förmlich erbeben, sein Glied pulsierte unangenehm in seinen Lenden, schwoll auf seine vollkommene Größe an und verlangte Erlösung. Mit den Fingerspitzen zeichnete Jack die Konturen von Wills ebenso steifem Glied nach, woraufhin noch ein wohliger Seufzer des jungen Mannes folgte. Er leckte mit der Zunge über die Spitze, drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss darauf, bevor er Wills Männlichkeit ganz in sich aufnahm. Er massierte den das Glied mit seinen Lippen, neckte ihn mit seiner Zunge. Will stöhnte. Jack schaute zu ihm hinauf, ohne seine Beschäftigung zu vernachlässigen. Will hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt, sein Brustkorb, auf dem sich Millionen kleiner Schweißtropfen gebildet hatten, bewegte sich schnell und unregelmäßig auf und ab. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, zu gern würde Jack ihn jetzt küssen. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Zähnen den harten Schaft von unten nach oben und entließ ihn dann wieder aus seinem Mund.

Entsetzt sah er Jack an, als er der feuchten Wärme von Jacks Mund beraubt wurde und nun wieder der Kälte des Raumes ausgesetzt war. Er würde doch nicht aufhören und ihn in diesem Zustand lassen? Nun ja, er war ein Pirat, aber so grausam würde er doch wohl nicht sein, oder? Jack grinste auf Wills Gesichtsaudruck hin und kam dann mit seinem Gesicht vor Wills, ihre Nasen berührten sich und Will schloss die Augen wieder, Jack vertrauend. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen, sich nur seinen Gefühlen hingebend. Seine Beine wurden gespreizt und er spürte Jacks Bauch gegen seinen Glied drücken, was ihn wiederum laut aufstöhnen ließ. Dann war Jacks Zunge wieder in seinem Mund, fordernd, erforschend, liebevoll, leidenschaftlich. Jacks Hände schienen überall zu sein, liebkosten seinen Bauch, streichelten ihn an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, kraulten seine Hoden, die sich angesichts dieser Berührungen zusammenzogen. „Jack…" Wieder stöhnte er den Namen. Jacks Hand entfernte sich und im nächsten Moment drang ein Finger in ihn ein.

„JACK!" Er zuckte zusammen, hatte nicht damit gerechnet, sein Körper verkrampfte sich, obwohl sein Gehirn ihm sagte, dass Jack wohl wusste, was er tat. Jack beruhigte ihn, flüsterte ihm beruhigende liebevolle Worte zu und streichelte über Wills Bauch. Will versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht. Zärtlich bewegte sich der Finger in ihm, gab Will Zeit, sich an seine Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen. Er entspannte sich und fing an, es angenehm zu finden, als sich ein zweiter Finger Jacks vorwagte. Wieder zuckte er zusammen, verkrampfte sich ungewollt. Ebenso beim dritten Finger, der nach Wills Entspannung folgte. Dann zog Jack seine Finger zurück und als Will die Augen öffnete um zu sehen, ob der Pirat noch da war, sah er, wie dieser, auf dem Bett kniend, sich selber berührte. Durch diesen Anblick schwellte das Glied des Schmiedes erneut an. Dann sah ihm Jack in die Augen und die Lust, die sich darin wieder spiegelte, ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Jack kroch wieder zwischen Wills Beine und führte sein Glied an Wills Öffnung, die sich ihm einladend entgegenreckte. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen, bevor er eindrang.

Gott, er war eng, so eng. Stöhnend führte Jack sein Glied immer tiefer in Will ein ohne den Blickkontakt zu trennen. Er sah den Schmerz in Wills Gesicht, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Außerdem würde es auch noch für Will angenehmer werden, würde er erst mal-

„Oh Jack!" Wills Schrei ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Jack war wohl zu der Stelle vorgedrungen, die Will den Höhepunkt seiner Lust erleben ließ. Will zitterte vor Erregung, konnte sich fast nicht mehr halten, krallte sich fordernd in den Rücken des Piraten. Er wollte Will nicht warten lassen, denn auch das Pochen in seinen Lenden schrie nach Erlösung. Er stieß in den Schmied hinein, mit all seiner Leidenschaft und Lust. Er spürte, dass er gleich soweit war, packte auf einen weiteren fordernden Jack-Seufzer mit einer Hand Wills Glied, bevor die beiden Männer sich gleichzeitig ergossen.

Erschöpft sank Jack auf Will hinab, atmete schwer und unregelmäßig. Nach einigen Sekunden zog er sich zurück und ließ sich neben Will aufs Bett fallen. Will rückte näher zu ihm, streichelte zärtlich über Jacks schweißnasse Brust. Jack sah ihn an und erhielt ein warmes Lächeln, das er erwiderte. Dann zog er Will näher an sich heran, um zu schlafen.

„Jack?"

„Hm?"

„Liebst du mich?"

Was war das denn nun für eine Frage? Er empfand etwas für den jungen Mann, aber ob es Liebe war…

„Du?"

Will lächelte und legte den Kopf auf Jacks Brust.

„Ja."

Na fabelhaft, das wäre ja dann geklärt.

„Gute Nacht, Will."

„Nacht, Jack. Schlaf gut."

„Du auch."

Und mit diesen Worten schliefen die beiden ein.

The End


End file.
